


Mittens and Hot Chocolate

by Leviest



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Pentagon, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Winter Date, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviest/pseuds/Leviest
Summary: Today is finally the day where you and Yeo One can enjoy a beautiful and romantic winter date. You have been waiting all morning for him to come pick you up. Where and what has he planned to take you?
Relationships: Boyfriend & Girlfriend, Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 4





	Mittens and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been my first, I do accept constructive criticism and only want to perfect them. Please note that English isn't my first language so there might be parts that doesn't seems right. please do tell me and i will be able to correct it.

It was a beautiful and sunny day of february. The weather was perfect for a date and you were really happy that Changgu asked you out today. You were waiting for him to pick you up in your beautiful long black coat and your fluffy pink peppermint scarf wrapped around your neck since it wasn't that cold today. Changgu wouldn't say where you both were going but he said he wanted to surprise you and remind you of your home. You weren't exactly sure what would it be so you made sure that if it's an outdoor date you won't freeze up. Yeo One arrived in his very classy ca right on time. You waved at him through the window and with his beautiful and bright smile he waved back as he got out of the driver seat to open the door for you. When he got to you, he embraced you with his right arm and kissed your cheek, happy to see you so pretty. You slightly curled your hair for this occasion. As for him, you noticed he was wearing the scarf you gifted him at Christmas. His sweetness always made your heart flustered. He opened the door for you and as you sat down he made sure you wouldn't knock your head on the car. He then closed the door and jogged to his seat. You both took off to the unknown destination. You tried to make him talk in the car ride but he vigorously kept the secret. 

As you arrived and Yeo One was looking for a parking, you noticed skating trails in-between trees. You giggled in your head already planning a small prank on him. You looked at Changgu with very innocent eyes and asked him if that was the secret date he planned and he looked at you with his smiling face and nodded. Growing up in Canada, you knew very well since you were really young to skate but somehow Yeo One didn't know you could. With his very poor skills he wanted you to learn with him. You went inside the main wooden cabin to get skates and struggled together to get to the ice trails without falling. He was so cute to watch, him trying his best. You still managed to struggle the first steps, it's been years since you last went on ice. When you got on the trails it was a lot easier but you still acted as if you were a beginner, holding on his arm. He seemed very pleased with it. Changgu turned his head toward you and asked :

« It's ok if you need to hold my hand, I can help you.

  * I should manage. I just need a second.
  * Don't try too hard to impress me, he giggled. 



Wait. Let me just…»

And then you took off with agility. You did two very powerful strikes to get some speed and after a couple of meters you did a beautiful spin on one of your skates and came back to Changgu in full speed. He looked so dumbfounded it made you laugh and you stopped straight in his face like a hockey player. You were quite happy your older brother showed you how to do it. He was so shocked that you had to shake him a bit for him to talk again. 

« So you actually knew how to skate?? He asked

  * Yeah, I learned when I was a child. It just been years since I've been on some.
  * Why didn't you tell me? I made a fool out of me here. 
  * No! You didn't! I actually wanted to prank you, you're not mad? 
  * How could I, I like you too much to be mad for that.» he laughed.



You took his hand and for the next hours you tried to teach him multiple tricks and you both just enjoyed the scenery of the woods. Going on a date in February meant that the sun set quite early so you saw the sunset through the trees and as it was becoming dark in the forest you noticed some small sun powered lights hidden in the snow delimiting the trails so you could still skate at night. The only disadvantage of those lights is that you don't see all of the little bumps on the uneven trails. You tried to be careful but Yeo One was playing around. He opened his coat and tried to wrap you in it with him, hugging you in the meantime. You knew how to skate backward but Yeo One seems to struggle to skate with you in his arms. He hit one of those bumps and he lost his balance. You both fell on the snow delimiting the ice tracks. 

When you opened your eyes after the shock, you saw that Changgu was still laying on top of you. You tried to push him to the side so he would lay next to you but when you put your hands on his chest, he didn't move. You looked at his face and felt his deep and burning stare on you. His eyes were screaming how much love he has for you and he started to get closer. Yeo One's face was so near you could see the tip of his nose turning to red and l on a pile of snow that was delimiting the ice tracks. When you opened your eyes after the fall, you saw that Changgu’s body was still over you. You tried to push him so he would be laying next to you but when you put your hands on his chest, he didn’t move. You looked at his face and felt his deep and burning stare. Yeo One's face was so close you could see the tip of his nose turning red, the small snowflakes that were gripping on his eyelashes but mostly his cracked yet beautiful red lips on their way to meet yours. The warmth of his kiss was melting your heart. The softness of his lips pressing on your mouth turned into a desire-filled deeper kiss as his tongue was finding its way to yours. You could feel the weight of his body pressing against you, burning. 

Realising you were both still laying in the snow, Yeo One moved his head, softly gave you a peck on your forehead and tried to stand up. it was quite hard for him to get back on his feet since he wasn’t used to the skates. He offered you his hand and when you took it, he pulled you out of the snow bank and right into his arms. He brushed the snow on your hair away and tried to dry you but he was as well covered slightly in snow. The back of your pants were all wet from the heat your body produced, melting the snow away. 

The night wind rose up and you finally felt it since you were both having too much fun to feel the temperature drop. Changgu told you he actually booked one of the small cabins near the main building in case you would both need to take a break or wanted to spend time together in a warmer place. You looked at him, questioning yourself if he was insinuating things or it was just very innocently. You brushed away the question in your mind as you were both untying your skates on the cabin’s wooden stairs. 

Yeo One grab two bags from his car and invited you inside. You saw him opening his sport bag that as he was trying to find something inside seemed to be filled with clothes. He looked slightly desperate and unhappy. You looked at him with confused eyes and asked him what was making his face frown. He told you before the date, he went shopping for matching pyjamas as he believed you would both be drenched by falling too much. It looked like as he was packing everything, your pyjama was nowhere to be found. In a flashback, he remembered he left it on the dorm’s table. A good way to be mocked by his members when going back home. He looked at you with sad puppy eyes saying you could go in the shower first and to take his pyjama, he would stay in his wet clothes. You immediately refused because you could not just let him get sick for you. You looked around quickly to find a solution. On the couch was laying a blanket. You grabbed the top part of his pyjama and the blanket and told him to wear the bottom part for himself. You have been dating long enough to be ok with seeing him shirtless as he even went on stage before without a shirt and you could always hide the fact you weren’t wearing any pants with the blanket. You headed to the bathroom with red cheeks. You got in the shower quite fast and decided not to wash your hair since you took the time to do them before your date and they were still pretty. You enjoyed the hot water running on your skin, being not sure if it was your thoughts or the water making your face look bright red. You were way too tense under the relaxing temperature of the shower. You ended it pretty fast to make sure Changgu would have hot water as well. You nervously got dressed again, with his buttoned pyjama top and the blanket used as a skirt and got out. He was waiting for you to dry the clothes. You gave him yours and you almost run to sit on the couch and to tuck yourself while he was going to wash himself and warm up. 

You tried to keep the idea of Yeo One taking a shower out of your head but it was almost impossible. You started to laugh at your boldness and at the same time he exited the bathroom only wearing his pyjama pants and his towel falling from his head to his shoulder, his bicep twitching as he was ruffling his hair to dry them. No matter how many time you would assist to this scenery, he would leave you speechless. He headed to the very small kitchen and started to look around in his bags. He seemed to find what he was looking for as he asked you with a bright smile if you wanted some hot chocolate. You giggled yes, wondering just how cheesier would this date be. Yeo One was trying to do it as fast as he could, he seemed cold. 

He came back in the living room with two hot cups in his hand and put them on the coffee table. You could notice he had chicken pox on his chest and while he was sitting down on the couch right next to you. You grabbed the blanket on your other side, laying there, and covered his back with it. He smiled at you and thanked you for it. 

« Did i look that cold to you?

  * Yeah you totally shivered in front of me. 
  * Well, I would warm up a lot faster if you would come closer, he said as he was pulling you to him. 
  * You are quite the player, aren't you?»



He laughed sincerely as he was passing an arm over your shoulder to cover you as well with the blanket. You unfolded your legs, still covered by your own, and moved closer to him. You laid your legs over his and your head on his shoulder as he was hugging you tightly. Even if he was supposed to be cold, you could feel the very pleasing heat coming out of his body. The only thing you couldn't get out of your head was the fact his manly hand was laying on your thigh since he was holding you close to him. 

You both started to talk about your day and how much you both had fun. He brought back the fact you didn’t tell him you could skate. You apologized for the fact you tricked him and made fun of him. Your apology didn't seem to be enough for him and he told you you would need to be punished for him to get over it. You looked at him with confused eyes and he then moved, to face you on the couch and started to tickle your sides. Since you are quite ticklish, you tried to cover your sides with your arms and twist so he wouldn't touch them. He was quite good at it and you ended up catching on the fly his wrists. Changgu was quite shocked that he didn’t resist when you tackled him on the couch, out of breath. You realised that when you were trying to escape his punishment, the blanket moved and you were sitting on him. Shyly you let go of his arms and you hid your face in his neck. 

He must have felt your shyness and he hugged you tightly against his chest. Feeling the love he has for you, you raised your head and ended up face to face with Yeo One and this time you were the one who made the first move. You gently pecked his lips and looked up to see his eyes. They were on you, telling you without words that he wanted a lot more than just a single peck. You could read in his eyes the desire that lit in his heart and how often his gaze was moving from your eyes to your lips. He licked them and then you decided to let yourself go and really kissed him this time. With one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his cheek, you pulled his face closer. His lips pressed on you, you could taste the washed away taste of hot chocolate. His hand moved from your back to your head, groping your hair as he went for a deeper kiss. His tongue reached yours and you heard him growl from inside of pleasure. He was eating your lips with an hunger you didn’t know he had in him. Your body started to move with his, as one. After some very long minutes that felt like hours, you unlocked your lips from his and stopped the kiss. Your breath was really short as if you ran a marathon. Yeo One was coming back for more but seeing you so tired he simply kissed your mouth and stroke your cheek, replacing your hair at the same time. Your eyes met and he smiled. Both of you looked like you fought a war and were both messes. Your lips were already swelling and red. You stood up and went to the bathroom to get a grip of yourself, feeling that if you stayed there one more minute with his terrible hungry eyes, you wouldn’t stop there. 

As you were splashing water on your face and cooling yourself, Changgu walked by and knocked on the bathroom door. He told you he was heading to bed and to join him. Jokingly he added that he would behave and control himself and not be afraid. You waited a few minutes and headed to the bedroom. You realised you didn’t take the blanket on your way before that. What is the worst that could happen? You gave up on the blanket and directly went for the bedroom, pulling the top part of the pyjama as low as it was allowing you to. 

You got in bed really fast and covered yourself with the bedding. Your back was facing Yeo One as you couldn’t do it yourself. You wished him good night as you thought he was already asleep. He then rolled over and hugged you from behind. You ended up as the little spoon. He stuffed his face in your hair and mumbled to you that you both should stop to have breakfast tomorrow morning before dropping you off at your place. Half asleep, his last words he murmured into your ears before falling asleep were your favorite, 

«I Love You». 

  
  



End file.
